All I Want
by hpreadingwell
Summary: Voldemort has a plan. It includes Ginny. Draco insists he's innocent and Harry's trying like hell to keep his friendships together through it all. How hard can it be?...SLASH! R
1. A Secret

Draco stood by the end of a bed in a room that was smaller than his by quite a few feet. The person in the bed stirred and Draco held his breath. His hand fiddled under his black, thick robes for his wand, getting ready to follow out his quest in killing everyone in the house. He would have pulled out his wand right then and there and screamed an incantation if only it wasn't for the soft glow of the street light outside the person's window that illuminated the face of the sleeping blob. It was a boy, an extraordinary boy with messy black hair, pale skin and underneath his closed sleeping eyes, Draco knew there were the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life, but what was more miraculous was the lightning bolt scar clearly seen on his forehead. Draco took a few sharp breaths as he came to notice he was standing in the middle of Harry Potter's room and a feeling of guilt flew over him as he watched Harry sleep. There was something that wouldn't make his hand reveal his wand and kill him, but instead his hand dropped back to his side, lifeless.

It had been only a few hours earlier that he and his fellow Death Eaters were called to gather in front of Voldemort. He said he had a plan.

"I have been watching the house all day, they don't seem to have much guard over it. A few cats are hanging around, but besides that, nothing more. I want a group of you, no more than three of you, to go into the house and kill the family of Mud-Bloods when they're asleep. It shouldn't take more than a few minuets, but I'll give you the night for fun and torture if it pleases you so."

And that was his plan. Draco had wondered why it was this house he had to enter and not any of the other houses that lined the block, surely they could hit a whole neighborhood before someone found out, but thinking that they had entered this house and it was meant for Harry's miraculous murder, was something Draco could not make himself do. Sure, right now he had an opportunity that held many great and extraordinary things that were so easily in his grasp that could come without a fight or a struggle and he never thought it would be so hard. Until now.

He took in another breath and ended up swallowing at the same time, causing him into coughing fits, making Harry stir and wake. Harry, sensing someone else in the room, grabbed for his glasses, but ended up knocking them to the floor in the excitement of getting them on quickly. He reached down and felt around for his glasses, just as he felt the smooth metal rims, a hand grabbed his wrist and a voice, all to familiar to him said "Leave them."

Harry had to blink a couple of times to make sure of whose voice he had heard before exclaiming, quietly though, so his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't wake up.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco picked up Harry's glasses and held them in his hand. Thoughts and feelings ran through his mind as he quickly came up with an answer.

"I'm here to kill you, Potter." He stated finally. He nodded to add emphasis that Harry couldn't see, but more to remind himself of his duties.

"Kill…me?" Harry asked, making a move for his night stand, searching blindly for his small desk lamp and turning it on. Draco narrowed his eyes as the new found light lit the room.

"That's what I said."

"Well, you don't seem to be acting quickly on it. I suggest you do it before my Uncle hears us and gets you before you can get me."

Draco let out a laugh and threw Harry's glasses to him.

"You're afraid of your Uncle hearing us." He let out a pathetic laugh and Harry tried to match it.

"You don't know my Uncle."

"True, Potter…Very true." Draco paused "So, you want me to kill you, then?"

"No, but I'm sure you're just itching with desire to get your wand at my throat."

Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on quickly. Draco came into view and Harry took in the sight of a pale face and blue eyes staring back at him behind a thick, black, cloak.

"Well, yes. But what fun would I have at school if you're not there for me to make fun of?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Harry narrowed his eyes. Draco let out a grin and nodded.

"I'm feeling swell, Potter. How about your self?" Harry adjusted and sat, crossing his legs. Draco seemed to be acting weird and wasn't too sure about what was going to happen.

"Um…fine, I guess…thanks?"

"Good."

There was an odd moment of silence before Draco seemed to relax and look around the room. He lifted his hood back off his head, allowing his blond hair to show.

"Wow. Quite a dump you're living in. I would have thought your room to be a mansion in itself." Draco looked back at Harry and Harry shrugged, studying Draco.

"Only you would think that."

"Oh, don't be so rude, Potter. Remember, my wand is in easy grasp and if you set me off, say good bye to your fame and fortune." Draco winced at his own words. He didn't mean to say that, but he was so used to making comebacks to Harry, this one just slipped out. It wouldn't happen again, Draco promised himself. Harry clutched his teeth together. What was Draco trying to get at?

"Aren't there others?" Harry said finally, changing the subject.

"Others?"

Harry motioned to Draco's get up with a nod of his head before he spoke again.

"Death Eaters. You're wearing their robe, and I'm sure Voldemort just wouldn't send one of you."

Draco nodded, smirking a little.

"Yes. There are others. But don't worry, we have all night."

"All night for what?"

"To get you to change your mind."

"Change my mind?"

Draco sighed and sat down next to Harry. He looked at Harry and turned sideways to face him better. Harry gazed back at Draco, scared by his actions.

"Harry, if we can be civil for once, maybe introduce ourselves again, not letting our reputations get in the way…"

"You mean…friends?"

"Well, yes." Harry studied Draco warily. Harry was now in total confusement. Never once in the six years they've known each other had they given a single thought to being civil.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing. I've just come to a conclusion."

"A conclusion." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a conclusion, and I don't think another moment such as this will come again to ever be civil with you."

Harry cleared his throat as Draco bit his bottom lip nervously. Something about Draco changed then and there. He didn't seem like the self-absorbed, mean, Muggle hating, bastard that he usually was. Instead he seemed scared and lost. Something came over Harry as well. Not exactly pitty, but almost to the point and he decided to give Draco the chance to talk.

"Please, don't tell me I'm going to regret this." Harry took in a breath. "What conclusion did you come to?"

"Something I've held inside of me for too long. Something I need to get out now before another chance is lost."

"What? What is it?"

Draco bit his lip, not sure on how to word what he was feeling. He had felt it since their second year. Thanks to Crabbe and Goyle, he found out what was bothering him, yet no one knew the truth. It was something even Pansy couldn't fill with her good looks and snobby personality. He changed position and sat on his knees, leaning closer to Harry.

"I need you to promise me, whatever happens tonight will not get out to anyone."

"Just tell me, Draco."

"Not until you promise me."

"Alright, I promise." Harry couldn't help but stare into Draco's eyes as Draco leaned closer.

"I…I've…" Draco paused. This was harder than the urge not to kill Harry. He searched Harry's eyes before he continued in a whisper as he leaned in closer.

"I couldn't kill you tonight because as I was watching you sleep, I noticed that I like you."

Harry froze. Did Draco just say what he thought he said? Harry just nodded and tried to look away, but was unable as he was frozen in Draco's stare. Draco pressed his lips together as he watched Harry, looking like a deer caught in headlights and sat back on his heels a bit. He lowered his head after no quick response and spoke in a low voice.

"There. I said it. My conclusion."

Harry stayed quiet. He wasn't sure how to reply and just continued watching Draco. A few seconds passed by and Draco looked up at Harry. He tilted his head and scrunched up one side of his face.

"So?" Draco asked. Harry swallowed. Draco let out an exasperated sigh, signaling that he was sick of waiting for an answer and leaned forward, meeting Harry's lips with his, surprised at the fact that Harry didn't pull away from the kiss. Harry closed his eyes as their lips met and started to move his hand to pull Draco into a deeper kiss, but as his hand moved, Harry was still surprised about Draco's actions and softly pushed him away, opening his eyes.

"I have a girlfriend." Harry whispered. Draco pulled back.

"Cho? Harry, I can give you more than she can--"

"--No" Harry interrupted Draco and paused before speaking again.

"Not Cho. She decided that we should be good friends." Draco looked at Harry quizzically. Harry sighed before looking away.

"It's Ginny." Draco coughed hearing Ginny's name.

"The Weasel?"

Harry glared at Draco and he shrunk down, he cursed himself, it happened again.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It just came out."

"We got together in the beginning of the summer. She's visited a few times." Harry explained and Draco just nodded. Just then there was a scream coming from a few doors down. Harry jumped up suddenly as he noticed it was Aunt Petunia who was making the racket. He started for the door before Draco held him back.

"Stay here." Draco looked at Harry and Harry nodded. Draco rushed towards his bedroom door before turning back to Harry. He smirked as he said 'See you at school, Potter' before disappearing through the door.

Harry turned off his light and sat on his bed, listening to a bunch of commotion going on outside his door then silence. He glanced out the window and watched as three black figures walked across his front yard, the one behind the rest stopping to look back at Harry's window before continuing to glide along with the others.


	2. Cookies and Magazines

Harry didn't want to find out what the morning was going to bring. He had fallen asleep after a few Auror's had visited and assured him that his Aunt, Uncle and his Cousin, who had suffered a broken hand after trying to fight off an Auror from waving a wand at his parents, would not remember any detail from the events that had taken place. That was fine with Harry. He spent most of his morning in the living room, reading the paper under the uneasy eyes of Aunt Petunia. He was used to it and usually kept to himself, which seemed to be fine with the family. He wasn't really reading the paper, actually. His mind wandered into thoughts. First, he thought about Cho. The owl she had sent him a few days after school had been let out. The note that was attached had explained to him that her parents had found a house and she'd be attending another school and was wondering if they could be owl friends. It hurt, loosing someone who had the ability to paralyze him and erase any memory of what was going on when she was around him. Harry frowned at the feeling of loosing that until the thought of Ginny cheered up. He had liked her as well and had decided to ask her to a muggle movie in an owl he sent at the beginning of summer. She had replied quickly with a yes and the next day, he had met her in the heart of London. After the movie, as they were walking, Harry had taken her hand, her face grew red so quickly, and a grin followed on both of their faces afterwards. It was then he knew that, that felt right. He had yet to kiss her and make it official though. That, would come later. Then his mind moved to Draco. Now that he was in the picture, Harry felt lost. The kiss shared last night had released new feelings. Confusement and excitement were the strongest. He wanted to give it a try, but if Ginny, Ron, or Hermione found out, his closets friends, it would all be gone. First of all, he would have betrayed the growing love he could have promised all to Ginny, second of all, Harry figured Ron wouldn't forgive him for breaking up with her to be with Draco and Hermione. Hermione would probably cry every time she saw either of them.

It had turned into a long day on Privet Drive. After a while, Harry put the newspaper down and had taken to watching a show Dudley had on the TV. It had been peaceful for Harry, and he found it a bit odd. Usually something had happened and had been blamed on him by now.

There was a knock on the door and Uncle Vernon answered it. Harry listened from his spot on the living room couch.

"Yes, what do you want?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I'm selling cookies and was wondering if you'd like to--"

"We don't buy from beggars." Uncle Vernon closed the door. Harry noticed something familiar with the persons voice and stood, walking over to the window to see if he could find who the voice belonged to. There was another knock on the door and Uncle Vernon once again answered.

"What?" He growled. The voice came again, shy and sweet.

"Or maybe cookies aren't your thing, we do have magazines if you'd like to--"

"I've told you once already. The answer is no."

Harry poked his head around the door frame and had to hold back a laugh as he saw a few strands of orange hair fly with the light summer breeze. Uncle Vernon shut the door powerfully and Harry took a step back into the living room. Uncle Vernon got no more than two steps away when there was another knock. His face turned red as he swung around and forcefully opened the door once more, letting out a roar. "You will go away before I have to call the police to assist you off of our property--"

"--I just want to speak with Harry." The girl interrupted.

Harry poked his head around the corner again and had to repress a chuckle as he saw a smiling, freckled face wink at him. Uncle Vernon shook angrily.

"There's no Harry here, go away."

"But isn't that Harry?" She said, pointing past Uncle Vernon. He turned and saw Harry step out from behind the living room wall, grinning. Vernon glared as Harry moved towards the door. Vernon stepped between Harry and the girl, bent down and whispered harshly.

"What have I told you about your freaky friends in this house?"

"She's not a friend." Harry replied. Uncle Vernon straightened.

"She knows you, does she not?"

"I never said she didn't know me, in fact she knows me pretty well."

"Then who is she?"

Harry stepped past him and over to the girl. He took her hand and looked back at Uncle Vernon, answering sweetly.

"My girlfriend." Harry left, closing the door behind him. Uncle Vernon just froze, watching the closed door in anger.

Harry and Ginny walked off of the driveway and down the street before Ginny spoke.

"So, that's your Uncle."

"Yeah, I should have warned you, he's not partial to cookies or magazines." Ginny laughed.

"So I've noticed." They smiled and continued walking.

"What are you doing here? Clearly you aren't selling cookies or magazines."

"Well, I was going to call and ask if you wanted to get together, but Ron warned me that it wasn't a good idea, so I used Ms. Figg's floo and came over. I didn't think you'd mind." Harry shook his head.

"I'm happy you came." Harry said. Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad I did too. A week is too long. I can't wait for school to start again."

Harry sighed and stared straight ahead, his eyes glazing over.

"Me either."

They continued walking, going down a few streets, through an alley and over a hill until they reached a small park. They found the swing set and had sat down. Ginny started to rock back and forth. Harry watched, the glazed look getting more noticeable in his eyes. His mind started to wander again. What would this year be like? He had decided between the time of reading the paper and Ginny showing up that he was going to give Draco a try. It couldn't hurt. If his feelings changed, he could always stop their relationship and return to Ginny, right? He wasn't sure how Draco would take rejection. He wondered how long he could keep his feelings secret. For some odd reason, he wanted to see Draco right then, and then again, he didn't. He had Ginny and had she been talking? He could have sworn he had just heard her voice. He blinked, clearing his mind before looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you were alright. You looked lost there for a second." Ginny slowed her swing down to a stop and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, because I want you to come over for the rest of the summer and I don't want a lost Harry around."

"You think you'd be able to stand me for the whole summer?"

"I've stood you before, haven't I?"

"Yes, but now that we're together--"

"--It'll be more fun." Ginny quickly finished Harry's sentence. Harry smiled and nodded finally. Yes. It would be more fun. Now Ginny wouldn't blush and get quiet every time he entered the room.

"It sounds good then."

"Good. 'cause I wouldn't take no for an answer."

Harry gave Ginny a smile and got up. He walked behind her and gave her a push. She squealed as the push was sudden and not expected. He pushed her until her swinging was strong, then got on his swing and started to swing along. The sun started to set and the day was finishing up without a worry. About an hour later, they left the park, hand in hand and went back to the house. When they were on his driveway, Ginny paused in her step.

"What?" Harry asked, stopping with her.

"I'll wait out here for you to get your things."

"No, come on in."

"But your Uncle…" She looked towards the house, unsure.

"Who cares. They're going to have to learn to start accepting my friends whether they like it or not. This 'freaky friends' rule is getting old" Ginny looked at Harry, then to the house nodding as she took a step. Harry gave her hand a squeeze as he started for the house.

As soon as they entered, Aunt Petunia stuck her head (her head was attached to a long neck mostly used for spying on their neighbors all day) out from the kitchen. Upon spotting Ginny, she gave a small yelp and ducked back behind the kitchen walls.

"Let me guess, your aunt." Ginny said, smiling oddly. Harry nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry answered as he led Ginny up the stairs.

"Um…do you think they'd mind if I used your restroom?" Ginny asked nervously. Harry shook his head.

"No, go ahead. I'll just get my things then we'll be out of here."

Ginny nodded, looking around and spotting the bathroom. She snuck in quietly and Harry entered his room. He jumped as he saw a skinny, blond figure, perched in his desk chair. He quickly closed the door, his eyes still on the boy. He took a step into the room and whispered.

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

Draco smiled and stood.

"I've been waiting."

"I can see that." Harry said, walking forward.

"So. Have you thought about my conclusion?" Draco asked, watching Harry drop to his knees and pull out his school trunk from under his bed.

"Yes." Harry said, pausing to lift the trunk onto his bed and stood up."

"And?" Draco asked excitedly, putting a hand ontop of the trunk and leaned into Harry. Harry smiled. Draco smiled wider, his eyes glowing.

"I'm keeping Ginny." Harry said. Draco's eyes saddened as Harry paused, removing Draco's hand from the trunk but not letting it go.

"But I'll give you a try." He said at last. Draco stared at Harry's hand for a second before looking up, a smile on his face. He leaned forward and planted a kiss onto Harry's lips.

"Good." He whispered. "Because I wouldn't take no for an answer." Harry laughed. There seemed to be a bit of Ginny in Draco as well. The kiss seemed to sum up his worries about what he was feeling. It reassured him that this year was going to be hard, but exciting. It assured him that what he felt for Draco wasn't excitement, but a newfound crush that he never noticed before under all of that fighting that went on at school. Harry smiled at Draco before clearing his throat and shooting a look at his bedroom door.

"Listen, Draco…I hate to do this, but Ginny's here. I'd hate for her to walk in and find us…" Draco nodded quickly.

"I understand." He said, pouting. "I better be going anyway. I'll see you around." Harry nodded and Draco disappeared. Harry did have to admit, it felt weird, him and Draco. They had spent so many years fighting, and now. Well, maybe the fighting was a cover up for their real feelings about each other. Like they always say, boys are only mean to you when they really like you. Harry sighed and began to fill his trunk with the needed items for the rest of the summer. He was interrupted by Uncle Vernon's scream. Harry ran to his door and opened it. Ginny stood, cowering in the hallway as an upset Uncle Vernon stood just feet in front of her, eying her like a piece of garbage. Harry joined Ginny's side, looking at him.

"Uncle Vernon, this is Ginny." He said, watching Uncle Vernon reluctantly put a hand out. Ginny stared at it until Harry nudged her with his elbow. She shook it quickly. Uncle Vernon turned to Harry.

"When I said your freaky friends, that means girlfriends as well." Harry kept still, his stare strong.

"Yeah, well, I'm having her over anyway."

"I can see that." Uncle Vernon rudely nodded towards Ginny, his eyes wide. Aunt Petunia made her way up the stairs.

"Vernon? Vernon? Is everything alright? I heard a scream and I--"

Aunt Petunia's eyes fell on Ginny and her jaw tightened as her eyes went directly to Harry. He nodded at her.

"Ginny, this is my Aunt Petunia." Dudley came up the stairs shortly after and plastered himself against the wall at the sight of Ginny. Harry continued.

"…and this is my cousin, Dudley."

Ginny nodded and smiled at them. Aunt Petunia gave an unsure laugh and Dudley kept himself plastered against the wall. Harry rolled his eyes and took Ginny's hand before pulling her into his bedroom to continue packing. Aunt Petunia and Dudley moved quickly passed his bedroom, peering in as they passed.

"Vernon? Who is that?" Aunt Petunia asked. Uncle Vernon swallowed.

"That…is Harry's girlfriend." He answered. Aunt Petunia reacted dramatically, taking in a gulp of air.

"He has a girlfriend?" Dudley whispered in shock, leaning forward to watch as Ginny and Harry packed his belongings into his trunk. Uncle Vernon nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"But Vernon, she isn't allowed here, our rules."

"I know my love, I've already told him that."

"Then why is she still here?" Uncle Vernon turned towards Aunt Petunia and twisted up his face to do his best impression of Harry as he said, "because he's having her over anyway." Aunt Petunia's head shook as she walked over to Harry's bedroom. She opened her mouth to tell them to get out, but was beat to it by Harry, dragging his trunk.

"I'm going to Ginny's." He stated plainly.

"And that's where you're going to stay." Aunt Petunia finished. Harry motioned to his trunk.

"Pointing out the obvious." He moved past his family, Ginny following, a serene smile across her face.

"See you next year." Harry yelled back up the stairs as they headed out the door. They left without another spoken word, leaving Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley staring, disgustedly at the door.

----}----

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers! Please, keep reviewing. I'll try to update as much as I can. I can feel a busy time ahead of me, but not to worry. I give you my word I will update as often as I say 'whatever.' laughs ok, well, please keep R&R-ing, I love reading reviews no matter what, good or bad, beautiful or ugly, bring it on!


	3. Just Luck

A/N: I think it's time I put some of this stuff in. :::Grin:::

Flammy: It is cute, isn't it? For some reason, I got to thinking about it and the little sprite that controls my brain wouldn't let me go without writing anything. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Dragon Vampire: Thanks for catching that eye color! It's people like you who I like! Not afraid to point out the obvious :::Grin::: I'll keep you in mind if I ever need help! Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good without the usage of JK Rowlings characters, and maybe a few of my own thrown in to help mess things up a little. I am in now way related to, or trying to take over Harry Potter, the WB, AOL, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Time Warner, Entertainment Company and anyone else who's with the Harry Potter trademark. I make no money so no suey, ok? And without further ado, I give to you….

Everyone inside the Burrow had been asleep when Ginny and Harry had entered with a blast from the fireplace. The night had been clear and warm, giving Harry the urge to grab his broomstick for a short night flight. He looked at his trunk which held his broom as he sat it down next to the fire place and decided he was too tired to bother taking it out. Ginny took his hand and went into the kitchen.

"Thirsty?" Ginny had asked, reaching up into the cupboard and getting two glasses down, filling them with water as Harry nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you." Harry replied as he took the water glass and stood by her, his back resting against the counter top. The stars were visible and Ginny lost herself staring through the window at them. Harry looked at her and watched as the light from the full moon made her glow. Ginny let out a sigh and blinked. Harry mimicked her as he moved behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned back into Harry, using him as support.

"I would have thought your family to be a bit nicer to company." She said softly, breaking the silence. Harry shrugged, placing his head on her shoulder.

"You have to own your own business, use drills and not be considered 'magic folk' in order for them as to even look at you."

"They should meet Snape." Ginny giggled. "That would probably kill them, they'd be so scared." Harry chuckled as well as he thought.

"No, actually," Harry said, giving Ginny a small hug. "I think they might get along." Ginny craned her neck to look at Harry, ending up turning around in his arms.

"And why's that?" She asked, her face serious. Harry just grinned for a second before answering.

"They both hate me."

"Oh Harry." Ginny fought off a laugh that threatened to pop out.

"Truth! They'd probably end up gossiping for hours about me, all my imperfections and what not. They'd end up inviting him over for dinner."

Ginny and Harry broke out into full laughter as they pictured Professor Snape, in his billowy black robes, sitting in Harry's colorful kitchen, sipping tea with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon over that night's well planned out dinner. It went silent as Harry and Ginny made eye contact. Ginny moved her hands up and intertwined her fingers behind Harry's neck. Harry adjusted his arms around her. Ginny lightly bit her lip as butterflies flew in her stomach as she decided on her next move. She stopped chewing her lip and pulled Harry's neck down and rested her forehead on his. Harry pulled Ginny a bit closer and moved a hand up to her cheek, he ran his thumb over her soft skin before lightly grabbing her chin and pulling it up to catch his mouth with hers. Ginny smiled against the kiss as she untangled her fingers and brought one hand lightly down his neck. Harry was just about to make the kiss deeper when he heard something behind him. He turned and blushed a deep red. Ginny darted behind Harry as her cheeks flushed a pink. This was so embarrassing.

Ron had woken with thirst begging at the back of his throat. He got out of bed, stepped into some slippers and made his way down the stairs, listening to the racket that the ghost that lived in the attic started to make. He spotted Harry's trunk as he rounded the living room and searched in the dark for Harry. He didn't spot him in the living room, so he continued onto the kitchen. He stepped in the doorway and stopped, spotting the outline of Harry, his back to him.

"Hey Harry! I saw your trunk, wasn't expecting you until--" He stopped talking as he noticed what was happening. Harry was in the middle of kissing Ginny and here was Ron, his luck failing once again as he walked right into it. Harry paused and let go of Ginny, turning around and seeing Ron, his face grew a deep red. Ginny looked towards the door, her cheeks quickly flushed pink and she stepped behind Harry as a shield. Ron, stood still, staring at them from the doorway with a sick look upon his face.

"Eeew." Ron had whispered, looking from Harry to Ginny, back to Harry.

"Hey Ron." Harry said, grabbing his water glass and took a step forward. Ginny took another step behind Harry, poking her eyes out from over Harry's shoulder.

"I'm…I'm going to go to bed." Ginny stammered as she moved around Harry, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As she passed Ron, she looked back at the two of them.

"I'll, uh, let you two catch up." She bit her lip nervously before running up the stairs to her bedroom. Harry moved to the table and sat down. Ron watched Harry as he went to the fridge and grabbed blindly for the milk carton. He continued watching him as he grabbed a glass and sat opposite of Harry at the table. A few seconds of uneasy silence passed before Harry spoke.

"You ruined a perfect moment."

"You're welcome." Ron said, pouring the milk into his glass.

"That was gross." He added with distaste. Harry grinned.

"She's a good kisser, you know." He replied, amusement in his voice.

"Yuck, Harry, too much information I didn't need to know." Ron gave a shudder and Harry took a sup of his water.

"You're right, Ron. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Ron nodded, chugging his milk as if he had to rid of a bad taste in his mouth before pouring another glass.

"Next time, I'll let you know before hand, so you won't see it again." Harry offered. Ron winced and shook his head.

"No. Don't tell me, because then I'll think about it. I'll yell and if you don't answer, I won't come searching." Ron downed the glass of milk again and Harry nodded.

"I'm glad that you're here." Ron said after setting his empty glass down and leaning back in his chair.

"Me too." Harry replied.

"We can practice our quidditch moves. I think I've come up with some good new ones."

"Good." Harry finished his water. Ron stood up and stretched.

"Well, my thirst is quenched. I'm going to bed. You coming up?"

"Yeah." Harry stood as well. They left the kitchen and began to climb the stairs. Harry smiled as they passed Ginny's room. Harry's fun was just beginning.

Harry woke late morning, Ron had already gotten up. Harry sat up and put his glasses on, the small room coming into view. He heard the sounds of daily life lifting up from downstairs and he got up, running a hand through his messy hair before leaving. As he entered the living room, he saw Fred and George sitting on the couch.

"Morning Fred, George." He said with a nod to each as they looked up, smiles on their faces as they saw Harry.

"Heya, Harry." George returned the nod with a wink.

"How's it going?" Fred added, a taunting tone to his voice.

"Alright, you?" Harry asked, a little confused. They nodded and sniggered as Harry moved for the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was watching over the sink as a dish towel was thoroughly drying dishes. She turned as she heard Harry enter. She gave a huge smile and put her hands together.

"Hello Harry dear. Did you have a good sleep? I thought you might be tired, so I didn't wake you. There's plenty of breakfast left, are you hungry?"

Harry sat down at the table and before Harry could answer, Mrs. Weasley had a plate piled high with pancakes and sausages sitting in front of him. Mr. Weasley came in from outside, carrying the morning paper and humming a tune. He patted Harry on the back as he passed into the living room. Harry looked around, confusement growing more intense. Mrs. Weasley was at Harry's side again, placing silverware and maple syrup at his side. Harry opened his mouth to say a word, but Mrs. Weasley continued talking.

"As expected, Dumbledore sent your Hogwarts supplies list here. I was thinking, after breakfast, we could all go to Diagon Alley, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Harry replied quickly before Mrs. Weasley could continue talking. Mrs. Weasley stepped back, smiling as Harry began eating. Ginny ran in from outside, breathing hard.

"Ron and I have finished de-gnoming the yard, mum."

Mrs. Weasley jumped and looked at Ginny.

"Oh, fine dear, fine." She looked back at Harry and gave a joyful smile.

"I'm going to get ready then, let you and Ginny talk." She left the kitchen, her smile still plastered across her face. Harry watched her and turned to Ginny as she sat down. Ginny's face grew red and she put her hands up over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She squeaked.

"Yeah, what's up with the family today?" Harry asked, pushing his plate away from him, suddenly loosing his appetite.

"She…um…she found out about last night." Ginny said, peeking through her fingers before bringing her hands down and picking at a split piece in the table, watching Harry closely.

"How'd they find out?"

"Through the Wonderful Weasley Knowledge Line." Ginny answered quickly. Harry tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"The Wonderful Weasley Knowledge Line?"

"Ron told George, George told Fred, Fred told Dad and Dad told Mum." Ginny explained. Harry nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah."

Ginny swallowed before she continued.

"That's not all of it. It's soon to get out to Bill and Charlie, and where it goes from there…I have no idea, I'm sure we'll hear about it from people at school…"

"That's quite a system."

Ginny nodded. Ron came in from outside as well and spotted Ginny and Harry at the table. His face went pale, making themop of red hair on the top of his head stand out like a string out of tune on a violin. Harry noticed Ron, Ginny turned around as well.

"Don't worry, nothing's happening." Harry advised.

"Oh, good." Ron said, relaxing as Harry stood up from the table. He grabbed his plate and set it in the sink where a dish cloth immediately began scrubbing at it.

"Well." Harry said, turning around. "Diagon Alley?"

Ron nodded and Ginny stood as well. They left the kitchen and went to get ready. About a half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Harry were gathered in front of the fireplace and continued on their way to Diagon Alley.

The streets were busy with children and their parents. Lavander passed by, giving Ginny a hug and an excited squeal. Lavander looked towards Harry and grinned. Harry waved back and leaned towards Ron.

"Have you heard from Hermione? I sent Hedwig out for a few days of hunting before I came and she hasn't returned."

"No. I haven't received anything either. I've written a few letters, but I haven't gotten a reply." Ron answered. Harry continued looking around.

"Odd." Harry agreed.

They walked on further. They came to the big white building known as Gringotts and stood in front of the doors, small enough for the goblins who worked within the building to get in and large enough for a giant to get through to make a deposit. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood with their backs to the door.

"Why don't you kids go look around." Mr. Weasley stated.

"We've got your lists and we'll get your things. We'll meet you back here in two hours." Mrs. Weasley insisted, shoving hands in their direction to start them off. Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't need any more convincing as they were already halfway down the block, staring at the shops. They passed Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, the Apothecary that smelled like bad eggs and rotted cabbages as they passed. A line of people wound their way out of Ollivanders Wand Shop. As usual, further on down the street, a group of kids were visible, hanging around the window of Quality Quidditch and Supply, checking out the model broom that hovered in the display window. They walked until they came to a small ice cream shop called, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Deciding that ice cream sounded good, they entered and ordered their treats. They made their way to a round table and sat down.

"I wonder who the new Dark Arts teacher is going to be this year." Ron inquired as he licked his finger that had caught some melting ice cream.

"I hope Firenze is still there. I liked him." Ginny said, licking ice cream off of her top lip.

"Me too." Harry agreed. He watched out the window at all the people that passed by, their arms loaded up with bags and boxes. A few kids paused by the window and popped something into their mouths. After a few seconds, Harry noticed it was gum and when they blew bubbles, it took shape of a different animal each time. One kid laughed as a shape of a giraffe connected to his lips, the other kid had a mouse.

"Although, I could really care less for the Divination class. I don't need anyone telling me year after year that I'm going to die." Harry sighed. Ron and Ginny laughed, but soon turned quiet as Ron muttered an 'uh-oh.'

"What?" Harry asked. Ron put his cone down on the table. Ginny's eyes widened as she followed her brothers stare. Harry had to turn in his seat to look and paused as he recognized tow body guard type boys. One had a knack for cracking his knuckles, the other had a knack for eating…well, come to think of it, they both had a knack for eating. Crabbe and Goyle turned, revealing a third boy, standing between them. Harry's stomach did a flop as he looked at the boy who had made a place in his mind that burst into a mixture of feeling. He stayed seated and willed his ears not to turn red as Malfoy and his two Goons spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny and started over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasels." Draco drawled. A sparkle of evil evident in his eyes. Harry took in a breath and watched Ron, telling himself not to take action, to let the bashings happen.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy." Ron replied, his mouth tight. Draco looked towards Harry, saying nothing to him. He turned back to Ron and gave a delicate sniff.

"So I hear that your brothers have to raise the family now. Parents too poor to even buy Pampers for all you kids, eh?" Draco let out a laugh that was joined by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron rolled his hands into fists. Harry bit his lip.

"Fred and George are not supporting us in any way, Malfoy." Ginny barked out. Her eyes narrowly set on Draco. He snapped his head towards Ginny and sneered.

"Go away, Malfoy." Ginny warned with a sense of force.

"Did the Mud-Blood tire of your company? Is that why she's not with you?" Draco asked, an amused smile now filling his face. Harry stood quickly, unable to take anymore. He didn't mind a little bit of fighting, but to have Draco go as far as to call Hermione a Mud-Blood in front of him, after what he knew, he wouldn't stand for it.

"I suggest you leave now Dr-Malfoy." Harry ordered sternly. Kicking himself mentally for almost calling him Draco. Malfoy diverted his eyes.

"Or you'll do what?" Draco asked, making himself to look back at Harry. Harry shook his head, warning Draco not to touch this ground.

"Just go." Harry repeated again, softly though, so only Draco could hear. Draco took a step backwards, staring over each person before turning hastily and leaving. Crabbe and Goyle scowling behind him. Harry watched Draco, his heart sinking a little as he disappeared in the crowd that had grown in the street. He sat, his face loosening and sighed, taking a lick of ice cream.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" Harry attempted to smile. Ginny and Ron stared at Harry blankly.

"What?" Harry asked, making himself look confused.

"How did you…?" Ron asked, his hand pointing out the window and his jaw dropping. Ginny stared on.

"Oh, that?" Harry shrugged. "Just luck I guess."

"Uh-huh." Ron exaggerated his answer. Harry looked to Ginny and smiled. She smiled back as he took her hand under the table.


	4. A Wand Forgotten

Flammy: It seems to me that seem, seems right! Lol. I think Harry and Ginny are a perfect match as well :::Grin::: As do I think Draco and Harry are a perfect match as well. :::Double Grin::: Hey! Opposites attract, right? And not to fear, oh great reviewer bows there will be slash :::Triple Grin::: I'm just leading up to the good stuff…can't just jump right in it, have to have fun! Now go! Read it! Read it, my precious.

DragonVampire: Hehe, yeah, I have, what they call at work, 'Fat Finger Syndrome,' even though my fingers are far from fat…that and I type like a bat out of Hell. Sip is correct. I noticed that the asteriks I had in there, didn't show up when it pd on FF.net. Thanks for pointing that out, now I know I can't use my stars, have to change it to something more fun now! I love details as much as anyone, I was feeling lazy that day, I'm not going to make up any excuses for my laziness. Oh, and for future reference to everyone, I won't take anything wrong. In fact, I never take anything wrong, prolly why people don't find making fun of me any fun anymore…lol. Well, the next chapter will come…:::Does best Ryan Seacrest impression::: after the break.

:::A/N: Well! After a few days, and many hours at Perkins ((not the old warlock, the restaurant)), I've finally come up with a way to word what I wanted to write. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! ((and by the way it looks, 'you all' refer to you; two, Dragon and Flammy.)) Please keep R&R-ing. It helps me write ((and what not to write, that is the question)), what you want to read! ((or not to read, that is the other question)). I promise I'm going to start going more into detail between Harry and Draco in further chapters. I hope you enjoy! P.S…I'm coming up with a song list I'm going to add to each chapter, if the songs let me, it's the 'soundtrack' to the story grin I take no credit for these bands music and am just using them to state what songs inspired the chapters I write. Oh, and don't laugh…music means a lot to me, laughing at my song choices will just make me put in more songs by the band and hopefully torture you into buying their CD so you can actually hear how good the song is.

People/Places/Things: that I give thanks to for helping me get through this chapter: ((may ignore, I'm just putting this stuff in for good measure :::grin:: ))

: "The Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter (Analysis of Books 1- 4) " by: The Wizarding World Press.

: Perkins, with their never ending coffee, root beer and always a clean ashtray waiting to be filled.

: My muse, faeries, Gods and Goddesses

: And last, but not least, my reviewers ((even if it is just you four)).

Songs used to inspire this chapter:

Double Trouble (PoA soundtrack, out now in stores! Go get it if you don't got it) "Double double, toil and trouble, fire burning, cauldron bubble, double, double, toil and trouble, something wicked this ways comes.

Touch (Measure of a Man - Clay Aiken) "All I want is your touch, All I want is your Heaven right here by my side, every night, all I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night, Girl, cause your touch is so right."

Get up and Go (Underneath - Hanson) "…Get away, be in love, we can make it better, All I need's a little time for us to get together, Happiness is just a step away, when it's alright, yeah it's alright, Just a girl like you, and maybe just a, just a guy like me, maybe we, can take a walk on the wild side, take a look and see, get up and go."

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good without the usage of JK Rowlings characters, and maybe a few of my own thrown in to help mess things up a little. I am in now way related to, or trying to take over Harry Potter, the WB, AOL, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Time Warner, Entertainment Company and anyone else who's with the Harry Potter trademark. I make no money so no suey, ok? And without further ado, I give to you….

======================================

Two hours later (with Ron and Harry's pockets filled with assorted pick of candy from Gambol and Japes; some made your nose turn colors, a few gave you sticky fingers for a day, anything you touch will stick to your hands, and some some that made your ears steam with pixie dust. Ginny chose a mood rose. It was a real rose that changed color, according to your mood as you held it), they made their way back to Gringotts where they met up with Mr. And mrs. Weasley, who had three bags with each of their school supplies at their feet. She smiled brightly at the children and complimented on Ginny's rose as she hustled everyone toward the departure area. Harry, his eyes scanning the area one last time for a sign of blonde hair belonging to a certain boy paused as his eyes ran over Draco's head. It was partially hidden by Crabbe and Goyle and a building that led into an alleyway.

"Well, come on, Harry." Mrs. Weasley beckoned to him to come inside the departing building. Harry's mouth flopped open, looking for an excuse, any excuse as he stared hopelessly at a large sign in front of the doors that read in bright, blinking, white lights 'Now leaving Diagon Alley.' Harry looked around quickly, not wanting to miss the chance to stay and scout out Draco, that had seemed to have gone missing, as his head was no longer visible.

"I…I forgot to get something, you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." Harry quickly said. Mrs. Weasley tilted her head.

"Well, alright…You sure you can get back ok? No flooing into other people's fire pits?" She asked, concerned. She was remembering the first time Harry used the floo to come to Diagon Alley. He accidentally said diagonally and it took him to the wrong spot. Luckily, Hagrid was nearby to find him and take him back to her. Harry nodded urgently.

"Yes, The Burrow, right? I can remember that." Harry looked around again, beginning to bounce on his feet. He was getting anxious. The longer Draco was gone, the more of a chance Harry had of not catching up to him. Mrs. Weasley nodded back and stepped inside the doors.

"We'll see you soon then, Harry." Harry sent a quick smile her way as she shut the door and got in line to floo out of Diagon Alley as Harry took off running. He stopped to look down the alley he had seen Draco standing by, but no one was there. He continued walking down the familiar pathway, looking in the windows , his stomach sinking as no one showed up. He was just about ready to turn around to go back to the burrow when he was suddenly stuck walking in-between Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked at each of them with confusement as they grabbed Harry by the arms and guided him along with their fat, yet strong, fingers. Tese two were rarely seen without Draco leading the way and no Draco was to be found.

"Where did you two come from?" Harry asked as he was forced to walk forward. Crabbe and Goyle kept quiet as they pushed onward.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked again, a few steps later, but still, no answer came. They took a sudden right, into an abandoned shop. A few torches along the wall burned, giving just enough light to see a cement floor, a crack seemed to follow them as they walked to the back wall. Harry was about to open his mouth to ask a third question when Goyle struck a brick with his over-sized hand. The wall moved back, revealing a narrow and dark hallway. Harry was pushed inside before he had a chance to fight and the wall started closing quickly behind him. He turned just in time to see Crabbe and Goyle leaving the abandoned shop as the wall slid closed with a slam. Harry threw his fists at the wall, hitting along the edge and the middle of the hard, cold, stone to find a way out, but the hidden door didn't open. He whipped around and tried to search through the deep blackness, but couldn't see anything. He rested his back on the wall and pushed and again, nothing happened.

"Ha ha, ok guy's, you got me…let me out." Harry tried screaming to the door, but with the knowledge that Crabbe and Goyle had left the shop already, didn't help at all. Surely the shoppers that were free in the streets of Diagon Alley couldn't hear him. No, not through these thick stone walls. If anyone could hear him through these walls, that would be a surprise gladly welcomed.

Harry took a deep breath and saw no place to go, but forward. He stuck his hands out in front of him, to protect him from any sudden wall or fall he might take, and proceeded to take a step forward, then another. On the third step, a firework of lights happened, shooting up and out of the walls, leaving behind a soft flickering light, lighting only a few good steps ahead of him. Upon further investigation, any other lost person would have seen a candle holder, shaped like cast iron black fingers, griping a cone of granite in which flames jumped out, burning hot and bright from the top of the granite cone. Harry, just thankful for the light, paid no attention to the candle holders. He squinted his eyes, as the new light was a shock to his eyes from being in total darkness for more than just a few seconds. He continued walking slowly down the hall. It happened again, fireworks, then light. It made Harry jump, as he was still not expecting it. He turned quickly and saw the first light that had exploded on him, grow dim. His eyes searched through the darkness, making sure there was nothing to jump out at him. He drew his wand out of his pocket and held it at arms length, his hand shaking in weird intervals.

"H-hello?" He asked, unsure of what to expect. There was no answer. Harry took a few steps backwards, not expecting the stone hand that seemed to protrude from the wall with great force, that if he hadn't of turned quickly forward again, it would have knocked him to the ground. He put a hand over his chest as he looked over the cement hand. His heart was racing, as was his thoughts. The hand was pointing left, so left he went, down another corridor that was seemingly shorter than the one he was in. A few steps took him to a huge mahogany door with a gold handle. A soft glow emitted from under the door. His heart, still racing like crazy.

"Hello?" He asked again, this time with more bravery than before. He raised a hand to knock at the door, but it swung open, before he could even touch it, revealing a room. He stepped inside and looked to his left again. A fire was burning in a huge fireplace. A lounging chair in green velvet wasd placed graciously in front of the fire and a circular woven rug in reds and blues, was spread out over the floor, leaving only the corners of the room showing rotted, wooden flooring that had collected a few good inches of dust. Harry's eyes traveled over the walls. Swirls of different shades of red seemed to move in the provided dancing light of the fire place. Above the mantle, a picture hung on the wall. A man with short white, almost silver hair, and caring eyes, stared back at Harry. The old man's skin seemed wrinkled from time, but the smile he wore on his face made him look twenty years younger than what he was. Harry tilted his head as the man in the picture stood with a polite nod and excused himself, leaving the picture empty. Harry's eyes lingered on the black background of the empty frame for a second, swearing quietly to himself that the man looked familiar, before he turned to his right. Draco leaned casually on the wall, his blonde hair that Harry had searched so carefully for, fell above his eyes. Harry paused and watched as the fire light accented different features on the boys face with each flicker the flame chose to do. Harry stood, not moving, as if caught in the gaze of a Basilisk, but Draco was no Basilisk.

"Took you long enough." Draco sneered and stood straight, looking back at Harry, somehow, Draco's, cold-gray eyes not seeming as bone-chilling as his sneer. Harry took another step in and closed the door, breaking his frozen stance.

"Well, if I knew what your two followers were up to, I might have come quicker."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry." The sneer disappeared from Draco's face. "I would have had them bring you here, but getting rid of them is the hard part."

"Can't you just wave your hand at them and send them away?" Harry asked. Draco chuckled and turned, walking into the room behind him. Inside was a wooden table, a cauldron and walls lined with numerous jars filled with random ingredients used for brewing the most dangers, and sometimes the most interesting potions.

"You see, Harry. Crabbe and Goyle are dumb. Tell them tere's a Santa Claus, and they'll believe you. Cook a rabbit for dinner and they'll cry, thinking it's the Easter Bunny. Tell them to find you and bring you here for me to fight you and they'll want to stay, believing their instincts that I'd actually turn you into a Dandelion and no matter how hard I'd try to send them away, they won't go until you are growing out from the ground."

"But you would turn me into a Dandelion anyway if you--"

"They'd pick you and run off with you before I had the chance to send them off and turn you back."

Draco grinned and pulled up two chairs, sitting in one of them. Harry sat in the other chair, his wand, still tightly gripped in his hand as if he was expecting another stone hand to come out of a wall and challenge him to a duel. Draco saw the wand and rolled his eyes.

"Harry, please, stay a while, put your wand away." Harry had to double look at his hand before he blushed and quickly stuck his wand back in his back pocket.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around once again. Draco leaned back in his chair.

"Just a place I found. It was covered with cobwebs, so I told Crabbe and Goyle to clean it up and I moved in."

"Ah." Harry exclaimed, his eyes meeting Draco's. Draco smiled and nodded.

"It's cozy. I call it--" and he lifted his hands in front of him and held them up as if seeing his name in lights "Draco's Den." He put his hands down after a while, admiring the blank space in the air with a serene sort of smile on his face. Harry nodded, a smile forming on his face as well as he suppressed an 'aw' and instead, said "cute." Draco growled and glared at Harry.

"It's not cute." Draco crossed his arms. "Now that you said it's cute, I'm going to have to change the name."

"Oh…" Harry said quietly. "Then it's not cute. It's very fearsome, indeed."

"Don't try to fix it, Harry. The damage is done. You dubbed it cute already."

Harry laughed and stood up, walking over to the shelves.

"And don't laugh." Draco stated, getting up as well. "It's not funny, it's sad, really." He walked beside Harry, watching him quietly. Harry's profile was soft and it showed something that Draco had never seen before. Usually, Harry's face screwed up in such a fit, Hate was written all over it when they came face to face. Now, here, even though they were much closer than face to face, there wasn't a trace of Hate. It was almost angelic…innocent even. Draco's eyes moved to his lips. They seemed soft and moist. The closer Draco moved in to look, the softer and more enticing they seemed to be. Draco took a step closer, his chest brushing against Harry's arm and blew softly into Harry's ear. The hair on Harry's neck stood on end as Draco's warm breath tickled the inside of his ear. He brought his hand up and itched inside his ear as her turned to face Draco.

"That wasn't very nice." Harry said, jokingly, bringing his hand down.

"No, that was me being nice…but if you prefer it the other way around…" Draco brought his hands up to Harry's face and drew him in roughly, kissing his lips with such force and passion, Harry didn't know Draco could possess, he could tell that, in the morning, if the night continued on like this, his lips would be visibly bruised. Torn, cracked and bruised.

Draco pulled back, softly nibbling Harry's lip and waited as Harry's eyes opened. The tops of his ears grew red, making Draco smile evilly. Harry leaned forward for another kiss, but Draco only let their lips brush against one another before he pulled back teasingly.

"Nope." He stated simply, as Harry pouted, furrowing his brow. Draco took Harry's hand and led him out of the room. He pushed on another wall that was right in front of the front door in which Harry entered and the wall gave way, showing another corridor of staircases that led down to another level.

"Come." Draco whispered, close to Harry's ear. Harry shivered and bit his lip as he studied the stairs. He remembered Mrs. Weasley…'we'll see you soon.' Harry looked at Draco, sadly.

"I should…be going." He hung his head. Draco took his free hand and lifted Harry's chin gently.

"No, you shouldn't."

"I told Mrs. Weasley that--"

"--forget what you told Mrs. Weasley, Harry."

"But--"

"--Shh, listen. She doesn't run your life. Neither does Wease-er-" Draco stopped suddenly and stared suddenly at Harry, searching for the foreign name he was trying to say.

"Ron." Harry hinted quietly, hiding amusement in his eyes as Draco winced at the name. Draco took in a breath.

"Ron or Ginny, for that matter." He added quickly. "Make your own decisions."

Harry bit his lip. He hated to keep his friends worrying, and he knew that he'd hate himself for not staying a bit longer.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I told them to drop you off and go home, they won't show up tonight…we're alone, Harry." Draco leaned closer and softly kissed Harry, helping him make his decision. When Harry seemed quiet for too long, Draco grabbed Harry's wand out of his back pocket and pointed the tip at their hands. After Draco murmured, incoherently, an incantation, a light shot fourth from the tip and instantly, their skin from where their hands joined seemed to melt together.

"Besides, I'm not letting your hand, or your wand go. That would be a hard one to explain now, wouldn't it?" He leaned in for another kiss, softer than the one before and pulled back. Harry looked down at their hands. He did have to admit. Draco did have quite a grip on their hands. He brought his eyes up, letting them linger on Draco's lips before allowing himself to be led down the stairway. What choice did he have, he'd come up with some believable excuse to tell them, back home. He couldn't miss this moment.

======================================

Harry had been sleeping peacefully. He had been dreaming about the first quid ditch match of the season against Slytherin. He and Draco were side by side, hands outstretched, both fighting for the Snitch which was just centimeters before their fingers when a quick snore from Draco had made Harry wake. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as Draco slept peacefully on next to him. The candles in the small bedroom were still burning brightly. The room had been stuffy, but at least the bed was comfy. It was an old bed and any good movement caused it to groan and creak under the weight, which made Harry glad that there were no neighbors he knew of, besides never ending corridors, to hear any creaking that went on just a few hours ago. Harry slowly got up on his elbows and reached for his glasses that were beside him on the small, simple, wooden, nightstand. He put them on and turned his head, looking at Draco. He was on his side and the fabric of his pillow barely moved with his soft, rhythmic breathing. His arm laid snug over Harry's bare waist. Their shirts had been thrown off on the floor as soon as Draco had un-bound their hands and the making out session went on. Draco would have taken it further, he could have taken it further, but Harry made him stop, explaining that it was his first time with a boy and he was just a bit nervous. Draco had given satisfaction to Harry's confession by continuing the make out session and told Harry that he'd take it as fast or as slow as Harry felt comfortable.

Harry quietly moved Draco's arm from his waist as he stood. He watched Draco a few minuets longer, memorizing his sleeping face before searching around the room for some paper, a quill and his shirt. He scribbled a note and folded it, leaving it neatly on the nightstand. As he made his way up the stairs, he threw his shirt over his head. He took one last look around, wondering how he was going to get out as he remembered that the brick wall hadn't opened for him to let him back out into Diagon Alley after Crabbe and Goyle shoved him inside. He spotted the old man in the picture frame; a candle was burning on a small round table placed by his side as he read, spectacles on his curved nose, a blue book held right in front of it. Harry approached and the man took off his spectacles and looked down upon Harry.

"Um, excuse me, but…you wouldn't happen to know how to move the brick wall at the entry of the hall outside, would you?" Harry asked, quite embarrassed. The man in the picture smiled warmly and Harry noted that something seemed to be missing from that smile.

"Just open the door." He stated. Harry glanced back at the front door, something about the old man's voice sounding familiar as well, but he couldn't place it as he made a face at the door. He turned back to the old man and shook his head.

"But that door leads to--" He felt a light breeze as the door opened by itself. Harry looked at it again, this time, not looking past the door frame into a black hallway, but instead, outside of the door frame there was a garden surrounded by a picket fence and a stepping-stone pathway that led from the door into a deep, black, forest that seemed chilling to even look at. Harry coughed, not expecting the site, and turned back around to face the old man.

"Um. On second thought…would you mind if I used your fireplace?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

"No, no. Of course not. By all means." The old man answered, his arms spread open and the bright flames went out, a flower pot of floo powder appeared next to it's opening.

"Thanks." Harry said as he stepped forward, a feeling of relief washed over him as the floo powder felt safer than the forest outside. He turned around as soon as he was safe inside the brick walls of the huge fireplace and held the hand which held the floo powder out, in front of him. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly and clearly, "The Burrow." He threw down the powder and was soon engulfed by green flames. A few seconds later, he was thrown out on the floor of the Weasley's living room. He held in the urge to cough as ash and dusty smoke settled in the air around him. He stood and looked around. The house was dark and quiet. He brushed himself off and walked into the kitchen, spotting the strange clock, in which the family's pictures were placed. All hands of the clock, one for each picture, stood soundly on 'home.' He watched closer as he spotted a hand that started moving from the 'Hogwarts' label to 'home' and froze as the hand came to a stand still at his face. They had added his picture to the clock and his hand had said he had been at school?

'No.' Harry thought in weak amusement, meekly looking away and heading toward the sink. 'That's impossible. I was at Diagon Alley with Draco.' He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. 'Not at school.' He took a gulp of water and got to thinking again as he brought down the glass. 'Yet, when the door had opened, it led out of a garden…a house garden and into a forest.' Harry leaned back on the counter and took a small sip of water and stared at the floor as the next thought flowed through his head. 'It surely couldn't have been the--"

"Oh! Harry! It's only you. You gave me quite a scare." A voice had interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Mrs. Weasley, wand in hand, standing in the kitchen. Harry smiled tiredly.

"Yep, only me." He took the last bit of water down before putting the empty glass in the sink. Mrs. Weasley walked toward Harry.

"I figured you were going to be late. I saw your hand move to 'Hogwarts.'" Mrs. Weasley motioned with her head toward the strange clock. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into Professor and they said she had to talk to me." He added quickly, not thinking his words over.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley stood confused, putting a hand securely on Harry's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Harry swallowed, his mind racing to straighten the story he had just told her.

"I met Professor McGonagal…and Professor Trelawney." He paused. "They had to talk to me, so we went back there…to Hogwarts of course, because that's where it said I was." Harry forced a smile and Mrs. Weasley just nodded. That was a story he'd have to remember, just incase he got asked about it again. She patted his back after a while.

"Well, you have quite a day tomorrow. You should get some sleep. I had Ron pack your things so you should be all ready to leave when you wake." Harry stood, looking confused at Mrs. Weasley.

"Tomorrow? Pack?…OH!" Harry suddenly remembered that tomorrow was the day he'd return to Hogwarts. He smiled and nodded. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug and turned to leave, but paused in her step and looked back at Harry.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday." She smiled and left as a smile slowly filled out Harry's face. Indeed, it had been his birthday for almost a whole day. It was over in just a couple of minuets and he had forgotten about it. He wondered if Draco knew as he moved through the living room and started up the stairs. He stopped at Ginny's door, deciding not to go further up the stairs. He put a hand on her door handle and turned it, opening it slowly and stuck his head in. It was the first time he had been in her room. A four poster bed was pushed against one wall. A wicker basket with a few stuffed animals, sitting happily on top of it was in a corner. Few clothes were laying around. He stepped in and closed the door. He walked over to the bed, the stuffed animals watching him closely as he watched Ginny sleep. Something inside of him felt wrong about coming back from an evening with Draco and now standing, watching Ginny sleep as he had with Draco. Yet something else made him feel happy that he had her. Harry lied down beside her in her bed and pulled her close. Ginny stirred and smiled as she noticed Harry. She welcomed the feeling of his arms around her. She closed her eyes and returned to sleep as Harry held her for a while, thinking all the while that he had forgotten his wand back with


	5. The Hicky From The Coat Closet

Flammy: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Here's another one for ya! Fast enough? I enjoyed writing this one as well.

DragonVampire: I try to be fast! I know how it is when people update slowly…lol. I hope it keeps getting better, I have many things in store. ::grin:: and you never fail to pick out mistakes! It only helps me grow. It is September first they travel to Hogwarts, but we'll just say a great and powerful time turner helped for the speeding up of time. ::grin:: Well, the next chapter will come…:::Does best Ryan Seacrest impression::: after the break.

:::A/N: This chapter gets a little…wow. I hope you all enjoy it! It took me one whole day of sitting, staring at paper to write it. Oh! I was watching TV and on UPN20 in Denver, they have this show on called, Gimmie The Mike!, well one of my friends was on it! It was awesome! He didn't sing as well as I'd have hoped he would, but he did good. And still Sessy!

People/Places/Things: that I give thanks to for helping me get through this chapter: ((may ignore, I'm just putting this stuff in for good measure :::grin:: ))

: "The Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter (Analysis of Books 1- 4) " by: The Wizarding World Press.

: Perkins, with their never ending coffee, root beer and always a clean ashtray waiting to be filled.

: My muse, faeries, Gods and Goddesses

: And last, but not least, my reviewers ((even if it is just you four)).

: And of course, can't forget Starbucks.

Songs used to inspire this chapter:

==Boys (Britney Spears) "Tonight let's fly, boy have no fear, There's no time to lose, And next week, you may not see me here, So boy just make your move"

==Bombastic Love (Britney Spears) "I, I'm here to testify that you're the only one I belong to, I don't know where to start, it turned into an art, Not to show the world that it was you, Who made me realize not to compromise, The fact that you and I should meet, I know we're gonna get, know we're gonna get, get…  
Bombastic Love, so fantastic, Where I'm completely yours and you are mine, And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie, When we fall in love for the first time

==A Kiss to Build a Dream on (Louis Armstrong) "Give me, a kiss before you leave me, and my imagination will feed my hungry heart, Leave me one thing before we part, A kiss to build a dream on."

==A Bushel and a Peck (Frank Loesser) "I love you a bushel and a peck, a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck, a hug around the neck and barrel and a heap, a barrel and a heap I'm talking in my sleep, about you, about you."

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good without the usage of JK Rowlings characters, and maybe a few of my own thrown in to help mess things up a little. I am in now way related to, or trying to take over Harry Potter, the WB, AOL, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Time Warner, Entertainment Company and anyone else who's with the Harry Potter trademark. I make no money so no suey, ok? And without further ado, I give to you….

======================================

Ginny had decided to let Harry sleep until Mrs. Weasley had started dragging everyone's trunks down the stairs. Ginny ran into the bedroom and kneeled by her bed, watching Harry as he slept on his back. His mouth, opened slightly, and his chest rising rhythmically. Ginny brought an arm up and rested it by Harry's head. She rested her head on her arm and when Harry didn't wake, she took her other hand and with a finger, lightly brought it up to Harry's eyebrow. She stroked it lightly, bringing her finger down over Harry's eye, tracing his soft eye lashes once before trailing it over his rosy cheek and down to his ear. She let her finger trace over the patterns his ear made before petting the soft, tender skin below his ear, stopping only when Harry managed a dreamy smile. She waited a few seconds then moved closer, slowly, and blew lightly into his ear. Harry squirmed. He was dreaming about Draco, how he had pulled him down the stairs and had pushed him onto the bed. The soft, leopard print throw, that was neatly spread across the foot of the bed where Harry sat, now messy as Draco had crawled on top of Harry, hurdling his legs and holding his hands down so he couldn't move. Draco had bent down and was placing a mixture of light nibbles and soft kisses along Harry's jaw, before flicking his tongue and sucking, oh so gently, at the tender spot behind his ear, making Harry smile in a mixture of lust and feeling. Draco had paused, yet Harry longed for more and Draco, being the stubborn Slytherin that he was, wouldn't let Harry have a say in what he did to him. Draco leaned closer, brushing Harry's cheek with his lips as he whispered into Harry's ear, 'you're going to have to beg more if you want more.' Harry let out a groan as he tried to lift his hands, making Draco smirk and blow softly into his ear.

"Stop it, Draco." Harry had whispered, causing Ginny to jump back. She watched Harry move a bit more, as if he was constricted and started wondering what he was dreaming. She had expected Harry to mumble something, as she tried to wake him. Maybe a 'one more hour,' in which she would have gladly snuggled up next to him until her mother came in to wake them up. She would have expected a morning grumble and would have started tickling him until he woke up. Hell, even an unconscious punch that gave her a bruise for the next couple of days, would have been alright. Yet, there was something about the way Harry had whispered, 'stop it, Draco,' in his sleep that had made Ginny uneasy.

Ginny bit her lip as she began to shake Harry lightly.

"Harry…Harry…up and adam sunshine." She put on her best smile she could and hid her curiosity the best she knew how, which wasn't very good at all. The smile looked fake and her eyes looked glued wide open as Harry bolted up right and looked around until he saw Ginny. He let out a laugh as he saw her comical expression.

"Good morning." He said with a yawn, a stretch soon followed. Ginny lost the look on her face and raised an eyebrow, innocently.

"Morning. Having a good dream, were we?"

"Mmm." Harry nodded, hiding another yawn that threatened to show. "How did you know?" Ginny shrugged, eying Harry carefully.

"You were…mumbling."

Harry tilted his head in slight amusement.

"Mumbling? I don't mumble." He denied as the yawn won the fight.

"Yes you do." Ginny replied, poking his stomach, making Harry choke.

"If I was mumbling, what did I say?" He asked with a devious smile. "Something exciting, I hope."

"I'm not too sure, it was all sleepy and all…"

"Tell me." Harry begged.

"Oh, you told Malfoy to stop something."

"M-malfoy?" Harry choked again, Ginny nodded.

"Yes…oh, how did you put it…. 'Stop it, Draco?'"

"Oh….oh that….oh, well, I was dreaming that we were…we were playing Quidditch and Dra-Malfoy was trying to knock me off the course of the snitch."

Ginny stood as Harry stuttered on his explanation. She watched as the tips of Harry's ears grew a slight tinge of red and whether she believed him or not, she gave him a nod.

"Mum has breakfast ready. She's also brought your trunk down."

"Alright." Harry spoke meekly, feeling something different about the atmosphere. Ginny just nodded again and turned.

"I'm going to finish getting ready." And she left. Harry rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and rubbed his face until it felt numb.

"Damn it." Harry mumbled aloud, staring out of his fingers at the vanity mirror on the opposite wall.

"Don't look at me, I'm afraid I can't help you." The mirror drawled. It sounded tired and sleep pulled at Harry's eyes once more. He blinked, struggling with the feeling. He moved the blankets from his legs and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes met with the window. Curtains hung from the wall, closing off most of the window's view, except for a two inch space where a purple and pink sky peeked through. With a sigh, Harry stood, grabbing his glasses and started the trek down the stairs, his messy black hair a bit messier from the nights sleep.

He sat down next to Ron at the wooden kitchen table. A plate of scrambled eggs and sausages sat in front of him, beckoning him to eat, but somehow, his appetite hadn't woke with him.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said cheerfully as he could through a mouth stuffed full with scrambled eggs. Harry looked over and answered with a yawn. Ron nodded as he understood the feeling fully. Harry looked around the table, spotting Fred and George, eyes closed and their heads resting in their hands as they wobbled slightly back and fourth, obviously asleep, threatening to make a pillow out of their cold eggs. Mr. Weasley had not been at the table like he usually was, though Mrs. Weasley was heard, bussing around the house as she was keeping herself busy. Ron finished with his breakfast and looked at Harry's plate and pouted.

"Harry, you haven't even touched your eggs."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's a long ride."

"I'm not hungry."

"Last home cooked meal before--"

"--I'M NOT HUNGRY RON!" Harry barked out and Ron jumped, nearly falling off of his seat. He froze for another outburst and when none came, he relaxed, sliding out of his seat and took his plates over to the sink. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, smiling.

"Oh, Harry! I'm glad you're awake." She looked around, un-enthralled at everyone's bored expressions. She clapped her hands together a few times with excitement and rushed around the kitchen, giving Fred and George a push, jolting them awake unexpectedly.

"Mum…" Fred whined.

"Why do you have to wake us, we don't have school." George finished Fred's whine and glared at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh come, come now. You can at least see your brothers and sister off before your afternoon nap." She smiled at everyone. "Well, enough sitting around. Everyone, let's get going. Don't want to be late now, do we?" She bustled out of the kitchen and was heard yelling for Ginny to hurry up. Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked back at Ron. George and Fred were already leaving the kitchen.

"Well. Ready for the next year ahead of us?" Ron asked, exaggeration in his voice. Harry dramatically gave two thumbs up and spoke with excitement only Hermione could have given about the school year starting up.

"Another year of foretelling my death in Divinations. Another year of making and failing potions with Snape, another year of trouble--"

"--with Malfoy.--" Ron interrupted. Harry froze before shaking himself gently, reminding himself that everything was going to go alright.

"Yes…another year with Malfoy…Yeah. I'm ready." They broke out in a fit of laughter as they all checked the house once more for forgotten items and met at the fireplace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spread themselves out, so when they left The Burrow and arrived at the Kings Cross station, between platforms nine and ten, it didn't look like a bunch of magically inclined persons had suddenly appeared to those who had no magical abilities at all. When everyone had arrived safely, Mrs. Weasley sent Fred and George ahead, followed by Ginny then Ron and Harry went after. Mrs. Weasley followed seconds later, stepping out of a dull gray and black brick pillar onto Platform 9 ¾. There, grandly in front of them, a smoking, black locomotive stood in all it's glory. It was shiny, almost giving it a 'brand new' feel to it, even though it was ages old. Kids and their parents filled out the large waiting space. Owls hooted, Cats mewed, frogs croaked and a few rats squeaked all in unison, sounding like a chorus of disastrous noise. Ginny quickly ran off as she saw a bunch of her friends. Harry and Ron stood silent. Waiving every so often to their passing classmates. Fred and George stood close by, smiling, relieved to not be boarding the train.

"Seems like only a year ago, we were standing here…right here…to board the train." George sniffed as if they hadn't been there for years and started to cry on Fred's shoulder, who comforted him with a pat on the head. Ron pathetically looked over and watched in embarrassment.

"George, it was only a year ago." Ron pointed out. George instantly stopped crying and glared at him. Fred smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt! What was that for?" Ron asked, furiously rubbing at the back of his head.

"You ruined a touching moment." George answered.

"Yeah, a touchingly disturbing moment." Ron had ducked behind his mother as Fred's hand came flying around again. Mrs. Weasley caught the action and shot a look at the twins.

"Fred, don't hit your brother." She said, sternly. Fred and George were too busy, looking around curiously and whistling to even acknowledge their mothers glare. The train whistle blew and a rush of kids piled up to board the train. Ginny returned, pushing her cart to the line.

"We'll be going to see Bill again at Christmas. We won't see you until next year." Mrs. Weasley stood back as they got closer to the train. Fred and George ran up, embracing Ron in the biggest hug Harry had ever seen.

"Now remember our little ickle Ronnykinds…" Fred started off.

"Cause a lot of havoc, so they don't miss us." George finished.

"Gerroff!!" Ron yelled, pushing them away. Fred and George joined their mother and waved as Ron and Harry were pushed onto the train. They found an empty cabin and claimed it theirs. Ron tried to ignore the yelling Fred and George were doing, right outside the window and ducked down, leaving Harry and Ginny watching them.

"We love you Ronnie! Remember to write!" Their voices faded out as the train moved out of the station. Ron's face relaxed and he sat up right. They had started on their way.

"Why don't they pick on you?" Ron asked suddenly as he heard Ginny break up into fits of giggles. She shrugged.

"Because you're special, I guess."

"You're the youngest."

"Yeah, but Harry will beat them up if they tried to pick on me. Wouldn't you?" Harry nodded and placed an arm around Ginny as she leaned on him. Ron made a face at the two and looked out the window, watching Kings Cross as it shrank in the distance.

"I wonder where Hermione is." Ron announced a few minuets later, looking around the cabin. "She has never missed the train before."

"Maybe a stack of books fell on her and she's stuck under them." Joked Harry. Ron laughed.

"You know, oddly, I can actually see that happening."

"That's mean, you guys." Ginny took defense.

"Knowing Hermione, she's probably on the train…in the prefects carriage." Ginny shot a glance at Ron. His face drained it's color.

"Um." Ron nervously squeaked out. Harry looked nervous. He had forgotten that Ron was to sit with the Prefects to get their instructions for the ride to the school from the Head Boy and Girl, before their tasks of patrolling the train's corridors.

"Well, you better get over there. We'll see you around sometime, I'm sure." Harry said with a sense of urgency to his voice. Ron nodded and grabbed his trunk, pulling out his robe and badge and running out of the door, flashing a bye as he left. The cabin stood quiet for a long time. Just the calm breathing between Harry and Ginny could be heard above the gentle roar of the train. Harry stared out the window. Nothing, but green hillsides filled the view. It was near an hour later when Harry noticed Ginny was sleeping and Ron's red hair poked in the door.

"Just checkin up." Ron said professionally, but broke out into a grin as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Harry spoke softly and shifted slightly, trying to not wake Ginny.

"How's it going? Busted anyone yet?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"No. Everyone seems to be behaving themselves so far."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, it's pretty boring."

Just then, another person joined the room. One they had all been wanting to see for the whole summer.

"Harry!" Hermione shrilled with excitement. Ginny woke up, startled and sat up, stretching.

"Hermione!" Harry replied just as excitedly as Hermione had. Ginny filled her face with a grin.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. Hermione's face went grim.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked again, catching her face change.

"My grandmother grew ill. She spent two weeks in the hospital. We had to fly out and see her."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry to hear that." Ginny sympathized and stood up to console her with a hug.

"I would have written, but no one in the hospital had an owl to use." She added, humor evident in her voice. They all shared a laugh.

"Understandable. We're just glad you made the train." Harry said, nodding to make his point stand out.

"I wouldn't miss it." Hermione replied, grinning from ear to ear.

It would have been a joyful ride if Draco hadn't decided to show up then.

"Well, if it isn't a cheerful reunion, why wasn't I invited?" The familiar drawl filled the cabin and everyone held their breath. Hermione turned to glare, Ron's tried to keep his composure still and calm. Ginny grabbed for Harry's hand and Harry just stared blankly at Draco.

"Weasley, Granger, aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Draco asked, tension building around them.

"We are just saying hi." Hermione stated. "There's no rule against it, Malfoy, so you've lost the battle here."

Draco stared with no emotion at Hermione, rocking on his heels as his eyes switched to look at Harry.

"Uh-huh, Potter, a word in the corridor?" Draco turned and stepped out, leaving Harry, his mouth dropped open and stared between his friends. He stood slowly, hoping that no one asked a question.

"I'll…I'll be right back." Harry said, rushing out of the cabin to join Draco. He met him a few steps down. As Harry joined, they continued to walk further down until Draco stopped at a door. He opened it and entered, Harry searched the corridor for any sign of curious heads before he stepped in himself. He turned to close the door, noticing that it was a coat closet, with no coats and no lights. Draco surprised Harry by throwing his arms around Harry's chest, trapping his arms and pulled Harry back a little more.

"Draco…" Harry whispered as he was thrown backwards and felt Draco's lips going at the back of his neck like teenagers making out under a willow tree on a full harvest moon night.

"I never said you could leave." Draco whispered back, turning Harry around. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco caught him in a kiss before pulling back only far enough for his hot breath to breeze across Harry's as he talked.

"Less talkie, more kissy."

"You must be deprived." Harry whispered quickly before the kissing continued.

"Deprived?" Draco asked in-between trailing kisses down Harry's chin. Harry had to suck in a breath as Draco reached his neck, sucking and nibbled a little hard.

"Sex deprived." Harry finally spoke. Draco broke back from Harry and pushed him back against the wall of the closet.

"How long do you think we have before your curious friends come looking?" Draco asked.

"I don't know."

"Good. Adds to the excitement of it all." Draco said, his eyes growing large. Harry let out a nervous laugh. He wasn't sure how soundproof the walls were, nor was he sure that his friends were not standing outside the door listening to everything happening.

"You aren't…scared, are you, Potter?" Draco asked, pressing up against Harry, making Harry turn a bright red. He was glad that there was no light in the closet. The things Draco could have said…or done…if he saw Harry biting his lip to keep his surprise down.

"No…no." Harry had answered, clearing his throat between the 'no's.' Draco pulled Harry to the floor and ended up sitting on Harry's waist. He put his hands under Harry's shirt, causing Harry to wiggle and squirm under Draco's light touch. There was a knock on the door, Harry bit his lip. It had to be Hermione on the other side. He tried not to laugh. Draco quickly pulled out a wand and muttered 'Lumos.' The closet lit up and Draco looked at Harry, amusement in his eyes.

"Play along." He whispered close to Harry's ear. There was another knock and Draco sat up, putting the wand tip at Harry's throat just as the door opened and Hermione stood, looking down at them.

"--and if you ever call me that again, Potter. You better wish you have a Luck Dragon to save you." Draco turned evil, giving Harry a hidden wink. Harry squirmed and Hermione could be heard screaming at the two to get out of the closet. The two boys scrambled and stood up.

"What do you think you were doing?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms and tapping a foot so fast, Harry swore she'd knock out the floor underneath her foot.

"It's none of your business, Granger." Draco growled.

"It includes Harry. I'm afraid it is my business." Hermione shot back. Harry put out a hand.

"Hermione, it's ok. Just a fight that got a little out of hand, that's all."

"A little?…A LITTLE?! Harry! He had his wand to your throat!"

"Actually, Granger." Draco butted in. "It's Harry's wand, he pulled it on me and I took it." Draco looked at Harry, who showed signs of worry on his face that Draco had referred to him as Harry and not 'Potter.' No one seemed to notice, but were too busy watching Draco pull out a little book and scribble something down on a piece of paper before passing the paper and Harry's wand to him. Harry stared at the paper as Draco said aloud to everyone.

"Detention. Tomorrow. Eight pm. Meet me in the trophy room."

Harry watched as Draco turned and walked off. Ron ran up to his side.

"He can't do that! Give you detention--"

"Yes he can, Ron." Hermione corrected him, starring oddly at Harry.

"But he's in our house, not his."

"Doesn't matter…Ron, go tell Ginny we found him. Harry and I…we need to talk." Hermione kept staring at Harry. Ron left and went back to the cabin they were in. Harry watched as Ron disappeared behind the door then looked up at Hermione.

"What's up?" Harry asked, a little uncomfortable under Hermione's eye.

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused as Hermione guided him into a restroom. She motioned to one of the mirrors and Harry took a look, spotting almost instantly what Hermione had seen. He set the piece of paper down on the sink and brought his hands up to his throat where a purple and red, circular mark had formed. Harry winced as he ran his fingers over it. It didn't hurt, but how was he going to explain this to Hermione.

Hermione stood next to Harry, her eyes scanning over the piece of paper that Harry had laid down. In Draco's tidy hand, written across the 'note' space, was the message: 'I still haven't said you could go.' She looked up at Harry. Harry looked over to Hermione and laughed.

"This? Is this what you're talking about?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Ginny." Harry answered simply. Hermione stood there, looking at the hicky to Harry's face.

"It wasn't there earlier."

"It was, you just didn't notice--"

"--It sticks out like a bloody sore thumb, Harry! You can't help but notice!" A bit of anger, relevant in her voice.

Harry jumped, but stayed silent as he watched Hermione.

"What did you tell Malfoy to make you get detention?" She asked, returning to her natural calm.

"I told him…to loose the snob factor and to quit dying his hair an ugly blond-ish color." Harry quickly lied. Hermione studied Harry closely.

"So, who gave you that hicky?" She asked again, trying to catch Harry off guard.

"Ginny." Harry answered again. Hermione took Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry, I'm not going to hate you, just be truthful with me."

Harry paused before he answered, he would have told her right then and there, but he wasn't up to the dramatic fish the day would have, so he answered with a simple, "I am."

"I don't think you are."

Harry tilted his head.

"We've made out--"

"She told me about your one and only make-out session with her, Harry. I don't remember her saying anything about her giving you a hicky."

Harry looked away. Why was Hermione always so damn observant.

"Last night we-"

"She said you haven't kissed her since."

Harry shut up once more.

"She also told me what you said this morning…something about Draco, in your sleep?"

"I was dreaming about a quidditch match."

Hermione studied Harry's face once more before pulling out her wand.

"I know there's something you aren't telling me." She paused, hoping Harry would suddenly jump out and tell her, but when it didn't come, she continued talking. "--but, I'm sure that in time, when you feel more comfortable, you will." Hermione brought her wand up to Harry's throat and muttered an incantation. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Harry…I hope not anything we're all going to regret."

Harry looked in the mirror after Hermione quit talking. The hicky, gone. He looked back at Hermione, who was already opening the bathroom door, with gratitude. She didn't turn back to him as she left, but only said,

"Don't hurt her, Harry. She really likes you." And the door closed. Harry stood in shock, watching the door. She surely didn't know, did she? There was no way she could have figured it out this quickly. She was smart, Harry did have to give her credit for that. But not smart enough to know who the hicky was from. Harry left the bathroom, knowing and feeling that Hermione had knew more than he knew. He went back to the cabin and sat in silence, Ginny's head on his shoulder and Hermione's words rolling through his head.

'Don't hurt her, Harry. She really likes you.'


	6. Detention gone wrong

Flammy: :::Jumps::: That was a loud scream!!! Lol.

DragonVampire: Hehe, sounds like you were having fun playing Truth or Dare…reminds me of one of my favorite stories on here ((ff.net))…it's called Spin the Bottle…can't remember the author.

Silverblue-eyes: Hey new reviewer! Here's another chapter for ya and that detention. Don't worry…this story is going to be filled with D/H happiness. Ginny's just the frosting. Hehe, ok, weird way of putting it, but yeah. You know what I mean right? Good.

:::A/N: I know I know! It's been longer than I usually take! I had a fight with the characters. They stole my pen and I had to go chase them through the world of writing. Not to mention, I wanted to come up with a good way to have the detention go. I decided to get a little bit into sappy stuff then get to the good stuff then make you go NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO as you pound your fists through the keyboard ((or chew your fingernails, whichever one you do)). So after a few duels (with pencils and helmets), and a lot of pen scratches and ink marks, here is my next chapter!

People/Places/Things: that I give thanks to for helping me get through this chapter: ((may ignore, I'm just putting this stuff in for good measure :::grin:: ))

: "The Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter (Analysis of Books 1- 4) " by: The Wizarding World Press.

: Perkins, with their never ending coffee, root beer and always a clean ashtray waiting to be filled.

: My muse, faeries, Gods and Goddesses

: Harold, Phil, Jimmy and Don ((kudos' for whoever can guess who those guys are!))

: And last, but not least, my reviewers ((even if it is just you four)).

Songs used to inspire this chapter:

Whatever was playing…not much this time…except for 'Mickey'….can't remember who sings it….I keep thinking Tony Braxton, but it's not her….I think her names starts with a T…lol. Anyhoo…..please read!

======================================

"'allo, 'arry!"

Harry made circles as he turned, getting off of the train, searching for Hagrid. He had heard the familiar booming, yet harmless (that is, if he wasn't hatching dragons), voice. He found him, towering over a bunch of first years that looked horrified. Their eyes growing wide as Hagrid lifted his hands up over his giant head.

"Firs' years, this way, please." Hagrid instructed as he turned, waiving a bye to Harry. Harry turned as well and saw his friends heading toward the carriages pulled by the invisible 'horses.' He joined in a carriage with Hermione and Ron, Ginny had left with Lavender and Parvati.

"I wonder what speech Dumbledore is going to give this year." Ron asked, starring out the carriage window at the towering Hogwarts on the top of the hill.

"Something worthwhile, I hope." Hermione answered, satisfied. Harry just shrugged. The ride to the castle seemed just as long and as silent as the train ride had been. The quiet clip-clopping of the thestral's hoofs made the chilly night air seem eerie and the low glow from the castle lights weren't helping.

They had reached the castle and were making their way to the Great Hall when Harry noticed on the wall, a painting. It was no ordinary painting, at least to Harry it wasn't. Sir Cadogan, the Knight that had helped Harry and Ron find their way to the Divination tower in their third year, was riding the back of a shaggy black dog. He froze, staring into the dog's eyes as a feeling of sadness passed over him. Hermione and Ron bumped into Harry with a grunt, oblivious to the picture.

"Harry, why did you--" Ron had started before Hermione gave Ron a hit in his side with her elbow. She had followed Harry's gaze and was staring at the picture as well. Ron joined looking at the picture, his mouth dropping open slightly. Sir Cadogan, getting a feeling of being watched, looked out from his spot and raised his sword.

"Ho there!" He had to pause as the dog jerked backwards, causing the faceplate on his helmet to fall over his bearded cheeks. He lowered his sword, pointing it straight at the three kids.

"Hast thou come to challenge a battle with the Sir Cadogan of Hogwarts Hall?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Then thou has a quest."

Hermione shook her head, Ron moving closer to the portrait and Sir Cadogan huffed.

"Then would you be so polite as to stop staring at my portrait? I'm not fond of--WOAH!"

"OW!" Ron screamed. He had moved up to the picture and proceeded to lift a finger to the dog and poke at it. The dog had bitten him, reared back with an awful snarl and took off, galloping out of the picture frame.

"Stupid git." Ron cursed, waving his finger around before sucking at it.

"Serves you right for sticking your finger into their territory." Hermione scolded. Ron glared at her before pointing to the picture.

"I thought that was Snuffles…but he wouldn't bite me…would he?" Ron asked, a bit unsure. Harry studied the painting for a while longer before shaking his head, reluctantly.

"No, no."

Among standing in the hallway, observing the painting, they hadn't noticed that the corridor had emptied, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron standing alone with only the luggage and animals of their fellow students as well as a sallow, black figure, lurking silently, watching them with pit less black eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione said, her eyes tearing up as she looked sympathetically at Harry. He stood there, shaking slightly, looking at the painting, wishing the dog to come back. Even if it wasn't Sirius, he still felt an urge to see him once more.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Hissed a velvet voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned, their veins chilling as the voice iced them over from head to toe. It would have been one thing for Professor McGonagal or Ms. Norris to find them in the halls after the sorting ceremony had begun, but Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin and hated by all Gryffindors, there couldn't have been a worse time.

"Why aren't you at the ceremony?" Professor Snape asked. His voice now giving goose bumps on top of the endless chill the trio had already felt.

"We thought we saw--" Hermione started, her voice sounding meek as she pointed to the picture. Snape glanced over, bored with her answer before looking sternly back at her.

"I suggest you join your classmates. It would be a shame for me to take points when term hasn't even fully started yet?"

Ron, Harry and Hermione turned immediately and took off at a run, up the stairs and into the Great Hall before Snape could breathe another word. They pushed open the door and fell into the huge dinning room. White candles hung in mid air, the ceiling, "Charmed to look like the night sky," Hermione whispered under her breath, just like she had done at their sorting. As they looked around, a few new faces were sitting at each house table and a few more people were left to be sorted. Faces stared at them as they moved silently to a few open seats at the Gryffindor table and sat, exchanging glances of embarrassment with each other.

They could feel Professor McGonagal's cold stare as she looked over the edge of her list of students. She cleared her throat before continuing with the ceremony.

"Ebony Stills." She called, her voice remaining old and calm. Her eyes drifted slowly off of Harry, Ron and Hermione, to a black haired girl. She was taller than the few students left, standing around her. Her skin was a pale white and she seemed too skinny. She made her way up to the stool at which Professor McGonagal placed the sorting hat on her head. A few seconds later, the hat yelled a miraculous, 'Slytherin!' and Ebony jumped from her seat and rushed to sit at her table which hollered and whooped with delight.

"Raven Wood." McGonagal called again, and a girl with mahogany colored hair and freckles made her way, mildly, up to the stool. McGonagal placed the hat on her head, where it yelled in triumph, almost immediately, 'Gryffindor!' Then came Sandra McWeaver (Hufflepuff), Judy Bowles (Hufflepuff) and Bridget Neeley (Ravenclaw) who took their seats with great applause.

Dumbledore raised his hands, welcoming the new students. His twinkling eyes searched every face around the room, pausing on Harry. He diverted his eyes, as he wasn't up to the usual welcomed glance from the Headmaster.

"I would like to welcome you all to another year by saying, there are only two types of people in the world. The magical, and those who wish they were." Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands. The tables filled with delicious food and desserts.

"Dig in." Dumbledore assisted as he sat down, holding his long, silver beard to his chest as he grabbed for a platter of chicken legs. Ron, heeding Dumbledore's words, sat and began to fill his plate with a plethora of food. Hermione, hungry enough to not bother on with her S.P.E.W. beliefs, picked at a few steaming ribs from in front of her. Harry looked at the food, the familiar feeling of fullness revisiting him, just as it had that morning. Ron, glancing sideways as he took a bite of his drumstick noticed Harry's lack of appetite.

"You should eat, Harry, while it's hot." He said, chewing ferociously on his piece of meat. Hermione looked at Harry as well.

"I'm still--" Harry began. Ron interrupted him, rolling his eyes.

"--not hungry. Honestly, Harry. You haven't eaten all day." Ron said, placing his drumstick on his plate and grabbed for his glass, filled with milk. Hermione stopped eating as well and looked at him with a sense of utter understandment.

"I know how you feel, Harry. Those poor house elf's, slaving over a hot fire day in and day--"

"--it's not the bloody house elf's!" Harry snapped, loudly. A little too loudly, perhaps as it made Hermione jump, Ron stopping his chewing and half of the Gryffindor table went silent as they watched Harry, curiously. Harry got up.

"Harry, I'm sorry--" Hermione apologized quickly, seeing Harry stand.

"No need to be, you did nothing." Harry walked by the table and headed for the doors. He made his way up the stairs, hoping that Ron and Hermione didn't chase after him. He came to a halt at the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady stared back at him.

"Password?" She drawled sternly. Harry cursed. Once again, he hadn't asked anyone for the password. He lightly glared at the Fat Lady.

"You see me year after year, day after day, and still you need a password from me?"

"Security reasons, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded dully and sighed. He leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the cold, hard, stone floor. He furrowed his brow and rested his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and started drifting into a light sleep until he was hit in the head with a few spit wads. He peeked through an eye and saw a pale green figure hovering a few feet in front of him, using a straw as a spit wad shooter. Where he was getting the spit from, was a question to Harry.

"Leave me alone, Peeves." Harry ordered. Peeves spit another one at him.

"Is Pee-wee Potty getting angry?" He cooed. Harry glared.

"Aw, that's too bad." He shot another spit wad, hitting Harry square in the forehead. Harry stood, taking a deep breath. Peeves let out a squeal of delight.

"Where are you going?" Peeves asked.

"I'm getting the Bloody Barren and you better hope to Merlin that you'll still be in haunting condition when--" But Peeves had disappeared. McGonagal had made her way to the hallway that led to the Gryffindor common room. She regarded Harry with a halfway smile. Harry attempted a smile, but got as far as barring his teeth in too much effort and gave up, altogether.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagal stepped up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to shove it off.

"Yes?"

"You took off in such a hurry."

Harry shrugged. "Wasn't hungry."

McGonagal watched Harry carefully.

"How was your summer?" She asked, carefully.

"Miserable, as always."

McGonagal cracked a smile as she sensed a little hint of sarcasm in Harry's voice.

"I know you're having a hard time--"

"--no, no one knows--"

"--I'm pretty sure we do, Harry."

Harry glared, maybe a little harsher than he meant to, judging by the return look on McGonagal's face. He turned and stormed back to the portrait of the Fat Lady who was watching him carefully.

"What's the password?" Harry asked. McGonagal stepped up behind him.

"We should talk, Harry."

"I'm just tired, I don't feel to well, I just want to go to sleep and be alone for a little bit right now. What's the password?" Harry repeated. McGonagal brought a hand up to her left temple and rubbed it lightly. She looked at the portrait.

"Herbridean Black."

The portrait flew open, exposing the round doorframe and the common room that was lit softly from the burning fire.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, stepping through the door. Professor McGonagal watched as Harry headed up the stairs and to his dorm before leaving.

=======

Although Harry didn't quite feel up to expectations, he put on a smile and worked through the day as best as he could. At breakfast, Professor McGonagal passed out the class schedules and as always, Hermione, Harry and Ron groaned at the sight of double potions with the Slytherins. They rolled their eyes at the Divination class, which Hermione drastically explained how full of rubbish that class was. Ron and Harry had joked on why Hermione was taking an advanced Muggles class.

So it was, they went to their potions class. Professor Snape, who had made the class begin brewing a anti-sleeping potion, had yelled at Neville Longbottom for adding his Liondragon heart in before the Doxy venom, thus turning his potion into a genuine sleeping potion. Luckily, a Slytherin knocked over their cauldron by accident, saving Trevor from having to take it. Snape took five points from Gryffindor for the Slytherin's accident.

In Divination, Madame Trelawney didn't foretell Harry's death, surprisingly. Instead, she had 'seen' how his detention that night was going to lead to new insight in live and love, making the class break out into hysterical laughter, including Ron who nudged Harry, grinning as he whispered, 'don't drop your wand, 'eh Harry?' Harry had to force a laugh. Something about Madame Trelawney's prediction scared him, she barely got her predictions right.

The day passed and before Harry knew it, he was walking down the corridors. They smelled like stale air and Filch's cleaning supplies. He opened the door into the trophy room and saw Draco's dark silhouette in the corner where the candle light didn't exactly reach.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged in a wondrous tone. He stayed hidden in the shadows as Harry stopped walking in the middle of the room.

"You're right on time." Draco said again, sounding disappointed.

"Well, you did say--"

"--but I figured you'd be late. If even a minuet."

Harry tilted his head.

"You're confusing me."

"Well, I gave you detention when you did nothing wrong. It would surely lay on my conscious to punish you now for nothing." Draco stepped out of the shadows, a pout on his face. Harry laughed.

"You…have a conscious?" He asked innocently.

"Don't make fun, Harry." Draco hung his head.

"I'm not." Harry answered, his laughing stopped and his voice went serious.

"Are you always this mean?"

"No, but I figured--"

"Shh, don't say another word." Draco had rushed up to Harry and covered his mouth with his hand. They stared at each other for a while, the air even seemed to stop moving around them. Draco reached a hand up and moved hair from Harry's forehead, revealing the scar. Harry usually hated when people stared at his scar, but Draco seemed different. He wasn't staring at it like it was a piece of History, used as a marking of something extraordinarily horrid. Draco was studying it, like it was something unwanted.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Harry tried to speak, but as Draco's hand was still over Harry's mouth, no words were heard, but still, Draco nodded as if he understood.

"I'm so sorry." Draco cooed softly. Harry furrowed his brow and Draco traced his scar with a finger.

"The more I think about it, the more I start hating Voldemort. He shouldn't have done what he did."

Harry tried to speak again, but Draco pressed his hand tighter against his mouth.

"It wasn't my decision."

Harry tilted his head.

"I was raised with the Malfoy name. That meant being snobbish to everyone un-like me, anyone who didn't think themselves good enough to be my friend and through the past six years, the meaner I became to you, the more I realized that I was being pulled into the Malfoy trap. No matter how much my father pulled or pushed me into joining him on Voldemorts side, and no matter how much I made myself believe that joining him, this feeling would go away. But it didn't. It grew stronger." Draco slowly dropped his hand down from Harry's mouth. Harry watched Draco, now intent on every one of his words. Draco started walking around to each of the shining gold trophies hidden in their glass cases as he started to talk again.

"I know that you're probably thinking that I'm making all this stuff up to win you over and earn a little sympathy." Draco looked over his shoulder to Harry, who shook his head.

"I just needed to tell you before…before something happened this year and you wouldn't be able to trust me and came to your own conclusions." Draco looked back at the trophy case and put his head down, resting his forehead on the smooth glass. Harry walked up behind Draco and put his arms around his waist, trapping his arms in his embrace.

"Oddly, I believe you." Harry whispered. Draco's eyes shifted to his right as he bit nervously at his lower lip. He hesitated before speaking.

"I've been so mean to you. Why are you…How come you let me…"

"There is this thing called forgiving. It's not that hard of a concept."

"But I've been rotten to you, your friends--"

"--What you told me tonight is a good enough explanation."

"If I were you, I wouldn't have even given me a chance to explain."

Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck.

"Yes, but you aren't me, are you?" Harry whispered, his breath, warm on Draco's neck, causing his hairs to stand on end.

"Harry." Draco warned.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, drawing the kisses to the side of Draco's neck and nibbled slightly.

"You do know what that does to me, don't you?"

Harry flicked his tongue, teasing the back of Draco's ear.

"No, I don't believe I do." Harry answered before biting the ear lobe lightly, making Draco growl softly. Harry smiled and gripped Draco tighter in his arms.

"Harry." Draco warned again, his voice cracking slightly this time.

"Hmm?" Harry bit at the skin below the beginning line of Draco's sharp jaw.

"I'm going to be the power in this relationship. You are aware of that, right?"

"No one's informed me."

"Well, now you know." And with strength only Draco could muster, he turned and flipped Harry against the case, pressing him against the glass. He teased Harry by placing his mouth just inches away from his lips and brushing them against the corners of his mouth. Draco's hands released Harry's arms, which had magically seemed to stay in place, sticking to the case. Draco dropped down to Harry's buttons on his shirt. Harry, excitement boiling in his veins, urged Draco to undo his buttons faster, but Draco only answered by a devious smile and slower movement. Much slower, torturing movement. After each button that came undone, Draco leaned in and teased the newly revealed skin under the shirt with a small lick and kiss. Harry, his eyes growing wide as he watched. As Draco neared the fourth button, Harry had noticed that they weren't alone in the room and Draco was too involved in getting Harry's shirt off to notice the person standing behind him until a cold voice sounded.

"Mr. Malfoy. What is going on?"

Draco paused and stood upright, looking at Harry's frightened and quite nervous face, matching the look with his own.

"I am enthralled at your actions, you foolish child."

Draco spun around and Harry quickly started buttoning up his shirt. Draco winced as he came face to face with a pissed off Professor Snape.

"Professor." Draco lowered his head slightly. Professor Snape breathed invisible flames toward the two boys. His eyes switching hastily from Draco to Harry, back to Draco.

"I would have expected this behavior from Mr. Potter, but from you?" He hissed in only a rave Snape could manage. Draco, as well as Harry, stood speechless. Draco's jaw flapped silently a few times, trying to explain, but Professor Snape, disappointed for the momentary silence, snapped again.

"This will be a hundred points from both houses."

"A hundred?" Harry exclaimed a little harsher than he would have liked to, for Professor Snape flew by Draco and got inches away from Harry's nose. He could feel the anger radiating from Snape.

"Fifty points for being out past hours. Fifty points for this illicit show and make that another fifty points from Gryffindor for challenging me for my power to take away points."

"Professor…Harry and I--" Draco spoke, his voice quiet as Professor Snape turned again, his billowing black robes, bunched up at his feet like smoke.

"I do not need an explanation, Mr. Malfoy. You are lucky if I don't decide to write to your father and explain to him that I found you and Potter…kiss…making…performing sexu…" He stopped talking and clenched his jaw tightly. Snape found himself unable to describe what he had walked in on and took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes.

"You shall report to the Headmasters office first thing in the morning. I shall speak with him tonight. If I should daresay he knows about this already." His voice purred with such an effort to stay calm. He looked at the two boys once more, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Get back to your rooms." He ordered, storming out of the trophy room, his robes following eerily behind him. Draco and Harry stared at the door for a long while, both of their mouths screwed up in a scare.

"We're in deep shit." Draco whispered. Harry did not reply. He started walking forward, Draco joining his side in silence. They separated, Draco following his corridor down to the dungeons, Harry, going through the portrait and up to his room where he lied in bed, his curtains closed around him, staring up at the ceiling. He was dreading the time when the castle stirred and secrets were shared and having to explain to his classmates why another a hundred and fifty points had been taken from their house.


End file.
